


Psi Corps Posters (Part 2)

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [90]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Essays, Fix-It, Gen, Psi Corps, School, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Here's a Part 2, because I thought of more I forgot to tell you in Part 1,here.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	Psi Corps Posters (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

_Artwork hopefully still coming soon!_

In my first essay on this subject ([here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12950925)), I left out something very important about these posters!

Though there are posters in public places such as hallways, cafeterias, the outside halls of athletic facilities, etc., and though students may decorate their dorm room walls, posters are not everywhere.

Deadly Relations, p. 76, describes the Corps school in Geneva:

      "Most of the classrooms and dorms were spare, white, clean, designed to keep the mind free from distraction."

YMMV with the particular campus or building, of course, but in general, a lot of walls in Corps buildings are actually _empty and white_. I mention this quality in passing, for instance, in [Josephine's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293074/chapters/22772363), when she goes to the office to get tested:

       “Do you think something’s changed?”

       Josephine looked at the blank white walls – _why were they always blank?!_ – and nodded, solemnly. The past several months  had been different. “Tell me it’s all my imagination.”

I know the posters are interesting culturally (when I find an artist, I'll show you some!), and I know in art class they tell you to fill up every possible space, but in the Corps, any "collective" space that's used for working or training (e.g. classrooms, the library, the dojo, etc.), probably has _empty, white walls_.

This space intentionally left blank.

Sometimes, less is more. ^_^


End file.
